The Clan's premonition
by Naleeh
Summary: El Clan que controla todos los mundos ha caido en crisis: una nueva profecía anuncia la traición de dos de sus miembros. Lyra se ve envuelta accidentalemente en el asunto, y esto la llevará a un nuevo destino. Una nueva aventura para Will y Lyra.
1. El efecto mariposa

**__**

Para las personas a las que les gusta la filosofía…

Para Hugo aunque no lo llegue a leer,

Para mi amiga Marianna que fue la primera que lo leyó,

Y para todos los seguidores de Materia Oscura.

By Naleeh

El efecto mariposa.

"_La princesa está triste,_

¿Qué tendrá la princesa?

Sus suspiros se escapan por su boca de fresa…"

Nada. Absolutamente nada parecía hacerla sonreír. 

En las ultimas semanas se paseaba aún alegre por los jardines de los alrededores. Pero estos dos últimos días, callada, ausente, como fuera de lugar en el mundo, suspiraba profundamente pensando en tierras fuera a su alcance.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a su alteza? – preguntó Luck, acercándose a ella sigilosamente.

Apoyada en el tronco del árbol y con la vista perdida en el infinito, la nueva Vanoyeke acogió de buena gana tal atrevimiento.

- Ese apodo es nuevo, Sean. – sonrió. – Pero, ¿Y tú? Estás más pálido de lo normal. ¿Qué haces por estos lugares?

- Creí que tal vez necesitarías un poco de buena suerte. ¿Qué tal tus nuevos padres? ¿Cómo he de llamarte ahora?

- Son unas personas muy amables y buenas… pero ya he tenido once familias tan amables y buenas al principio… - la joven enmudeció. – Quieren llamarme Julia. Julia Vanoyeke. Suena horrible.

- Entonces necesitaras de mi ayuda. – y dicho esto, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y salió de escena todavía más rápido de lo que había venido.

Sola y sorprendida, la joven vio como el chico albino al que tan poco conocía, se escabullía rápidamente entre los coches de caballos dejando atrás los inmensos jardines del parque. Sus dorados rizos ondearon al viento, al tiempo que se sumergía de nuevo en sus propios recuerdos…

~*~*~*~*~

Suerte, recorría las callejuelas de Oxford alborozado. Tenía tantas ganas de contarle a Risa lo que había descubierto…

Era cierto. No lo creía todavía pero había hablado con ella. 

Corrió hasta el cementerio más cercano y buscó una a una las distintas lápidas, tratando de encontrar una en concreto… antes de que lo consiguiera, una alegre niña le saltó a las espaldas.

- WAAAAAA!!!! – le gritó al oído, muerta de risa.

- ¡AH! ¡Menudo susto que me has dado! ¡Risa! ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por dónde…? Es imposible, la lápida está ahí… yo… - tartamudeaba el joven chico, sin saber que decir. Aquel encuentro le había sorprendido.

- He encontrado otra alineación. – explicó esta. – Me parece más de sentido común atravesar árboles, que no tumbas de muertos.

- ¿Otra alineación dices? ¿Y a dónde lleva? - preguntó interesado.

- A dónde tú quieras… - sonrió esta. Y dicho esto, tomó al chico de la mano y lo condujo hacia un hermoso árbol, que no se diferenciaba en nada a ninguno de los que había allí en el cementerio. - Lo atraviesas y te llevará a dónde desees estar.

- ¿Es una alineación a todos los proyectantes?

- Sí. A todos y cada uno de ellos. ¿A dónde vamos hoy?

- Antes de eso Risa, quiero que sepas que he estado con la chica de la que habló Premonición. Acabo de llegar de ahí… Ahora se llama Julia… - pero algo interrumpió la conversación que llevaban estos dos seres. La sensación que sintieron en sus corazones sólo podía significar una cosa: El Clan los llamaba de vuelta al hogar. 

- ¡El Clan nos llama! Si descubren lo que hemos hecho… - anunció Risa preocupada.

- No deben. ¡Volvamos antes de que se den cuenta que hemos estado aquí!

Y dicho esto, los dos jóvenes atravesaron el tronco del árbol y desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

~*~*~*~*~

El lugar era de una blancura sobrecogedora. Tan brillante que cuando un rayo de sol se colaba por una de las ventanas, te cegaba al instante. Más hermosa que la ciudad de los ángeles. Mucho más elevada… allá arriba. Mucho más alta que las nubes, que el cielo…

Pocas veces se veía un color que no fuera blanco. El vacío blanco… Las circulares murallas de la ciudad de Althlaron se alzaban majestuosas, inalcanzables para cualquier otro ser que no fuera de allí originario.

Y su interior… tan blanco y puro como el exterior. Tan desolado y completo. Tan perfecto. 

Y sus habitantes…

Sus movimientos por aquellos estrechos pasillos, podían asemejarse a los de un ratón por un laberinto.

Su mentalidad la comparable con una colonia de hormigas. Todo lo que se hacía ahí tenía un fin, y todo era por el bien de la comunidad. Por el bien del clan.

Ninguno de ellos había nacido… Si no que existía desde el principio de los tiempos.

No eran dioses. Pero mucho más poderosos y antiguos que los ángeles. Y aunque ya contaban con edades inimaginables, permanecían siempre en un estado aparentemente infantil. Ninguno llegaba a aparentar jamás los veinte años… y tan sabios… y tan viejos… y tan jóvenes a un mismo tiempo.

Se distribuían según el grado de poder. Así pues se dividían en siete niveles. Y vestían de los 7 colores del arco iris, que unidos formaban el blanco… El color más puro. El todo. El mayor rango de poder.

Pero aún todo esto… Ninguno debía tomar decisiones propias. Por que no eran nada sin los demás. Resultaba imposible su independencia. Cada ser no era más que el diminuto eslabón de una cadena infinita. Pero… ¿Qué ocurriría si …?

***

- ¿Qué crees que pueda haber ocurrido? Nunca llaman si no es algo grabe. - pregunto la aparente joven Risa, a su compañero.

Risa era una de las habitantes de Althlaron, al igual que Suerte. Sin embargo eran los dos muy distintos entre sí: 

Risa pertenecía al rango más bajo de los siete: vestía de violeta de arriba a bajo y jamás debía relacionarse con alguien que fuera superior a ella. Poseía el cuerpo de una niña de unos 14 años. Era muy guapa: de piel color miel, al igual que sus ojos y de un fuerte cabello rizado de tonos castaños oscuros. Y lo mejor de todo era su sonrisa… Siempre sonriente y riendo. Su risa era tan musical como su nombre, y encerraba toda su belleza.

Y Suerte… Suerte era considerado uno de los líderes de Althlaron. Su poder era uno de los más codiciados por todos los seres de los llamados proyectantes. No vestía de Rojo… no… Si no de blanco, de esta forma sobrepasaba incluso al rango de mayor prestigio. El blanco más puro y más característico de aquel mundo. Y una de las cosas más apreciadas por todos sus compañeros, que Suerte poseía, era su albinismo. Una característica única ahí: La de ser blanco puro… algo que les daba la idea de la perfección. A Suerte no le estaba permitido ir en compañía de alguien de rango tan bajo como Risa, sin embargo, desde que la había conocido hace miles de años atrás, no se había podido apartar de su lado. Claro que todo eso era un secreto muy bien guardado.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento. - le contestó mientras recorrían juntos aquellos pasillos tan estrechos. 

Hacía ya unos cuatro años que no los llamaba el Clan. Y cuando lo hicieron fue porque los ángeles, sus inmediatos inferiores habían iniciado una guerra contra la autoridad con la ayuda de otros seres muchísimo más inferiores aún. Una idea absurda… Habían intentado el segundo armaguedon aunque no intencionadamente, pero por su culpa varios seres cambiaron de proyectante. Algo totalmente descabellado e impensable. Si el Clan los volvía a llamar ahora, no sería para nada bueno…

- ¡Dividámonos aquí! - ordenó Suerte, cuando estaban a punto de llegar al gran centro de reuniones: El ojo de la ciudad de Althlaron. Si los veían juntos la reprimenda sería terrible para Risa.

Y así lo hicieron.

Suerte tomó el camino más directo para ir al centro de reuniones. Pronto se reunió con otros tantos líderes que al igual que él vestían de blanco.

Entró en su compañía al grandioso lugar: Una descomunal sala circular llena de gradas blancas, cual anfiteatro romano y cuyo centro era un gran ojo de cristal por el que se veían las estrellas.

Los distintos habitantes de Althlaron fueron rellenando los asientos. Estaban divididos por los distintos colores. Los más alejados pertenecían al violeta… y en las primeras filas se encontraban los pertenecientes al color rojo.

Y justo en el centro del ojo…

Habían colocado un majestuoso trono rodeado de asientos menos lujosos para los líderes. En el trono sentada cual reina se erguía Premonición. Cuando Suerte la vio, supuso que todo este jaleo se debía sin duda a ella.

Premonición jamás hablaba. Durante cientos de años había permanecido callada. Mientras el resto de la gente de Althlaron trabajaba en sus cámaras enviando sus poderes a los seres, ella permanecía sentada y callada… con la vista siempre clavada en el infinito. Mirando la nada. Siempre ausente.

Si alguna vez hablaba… era digno de mención. Y normalmente lo que decía se convertía en profecía… la última vez que habló fue para nombrar la nueva salvación del mundo, con la llegada de la nueva Eva… Al parecer de los allí presentes, solo tonterías… pero esas tonterías causaban problemas. Muchos problemas para el futuro. Si Premonición hablaba, se debía escuchar.

Suerte se sentó en uno de los asientos destinados a los líderes. Y mirando hacia las gradas pudo ver como Risa se había reunido con los demás violetas… no pudo evitar una sonrisa que fue frenada por Conocimiento, sentado a su derecha.

- ¿Ha hablado? - le preguntó Suerte a este.

- Sí. - respondió el otro chico de mala gana.

- ¿Y qué es lo que ha dicho? - insistió interesado.

- Lo repetirá… cuando todos hayan llegado. - y dicho esto, permaneció en largo silencio. Un silencio bastante incómodo para Suerte. Pero sintió un gran alivio. La reunión no era porque se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que él y Risa habían tramado a escondidas…

El silencio se hizo y llegó la única figura vestido de negro de la sala: El Mal. Con él concluía la extensa lista de los habitantes de la ciudad. Y por fin pudo empezar la reunión.

- He oído que Premonición ha vuelto a hablar… - anunció el recién llegado pavoneándose por la sala. - ¿Es eso cierto?

- No, no lo es. - replicó Mentira. Su opuesto le miró con cara de desesperación.

- Entiendo. ¿Y qué ha dicho esta vez?

- ¡Eso! ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? Que nos queremos enterar. - dijo Curiosidad.

Inocencia se levantó de su correspondiente lugar en las gradas y se dirigió a Premonición con suavidad:

- Cuéntales, diles lo que a mí. Por favor…

El silencio volvió a hacerse en la sala. Todos esperaban ansiosos volver a escuchar la hermosa voz de la chica, que siempre parecía tan triste, tan delicada, tan frágil, tan ausente…

- He visto… - comenzó. Un gran sentimiento de expectación invadió la sala. - Como dos miembros de esta comunidad nos traicionaban.

Un gran murmullo interrumpió a la chica. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? Normalmente cuando hablaba implicaba a los seres inferiores… ¿Pero ellos? ¿Cómo se atrevía a cuestionar la lealtad de seres tan perfectos? Suerte la miró asustado.

- ¡Silencio! - los calló Sabiduría.

- Prosigue por favor… - le indicó Inocencia.

Premonición dudó unos instantes sumida de nuevo en sus extraños pensamientos, tan ausente como siempre… y luego siguió:

- He visto cómo dos miembros de nuestra comunidad nos traicionaban. Al finalizar la guerra de los ángeles contra la autoridad, las alineaciones con los distintos proyectantes fueron cerradas. Todos vosotros sabéis que nunca deberían ser abiertas, por que se podría producir el caos entre todos los seres. - Caos rió ante tal atrevimiento por parte de Premonición. Pero todos lo ignoraron. - Ahora… dos miembros de nuestra comunidad han vuelto a abrir varias alineaciones.

Otro nuevo murmullo aún más fuerte que el anterior se escuchó por todos los rincones.

- Pero Premonición, ¿Para qué harían algo así? Todo lo que nosotros hacemos tiene un fin… Y eso no tiene ningún sentido. Nosotros actuamos para el bien del Clan, es totalmente absurdo lo que estás diciendo. ¿Por qué lo harían? - preguntó de nuevo Curiosidad

- Lo hacen por diversión. No lo han hecho pensando en el Clan. Se han apartado de la comunidad infligiendo las normas sólo para actuar a beneficio propio. Y han abierto las alineaciones para estar cerca de los seres… Para sentirlos más de cerca… Pronto el Clan se verá afectado por cambios. Habrá cambios. Y todos veremos cosas nuevas que jamás se habían visto antes. - y dicho esto, Premonición calló de nuevo.

No podían creer lo que acababan de oír. No lo admitían. Y el miedo les invadió los corazones. Y Miedo reía al verlos asustados.

- ¿Pero quién? ¿Quién podría traicionar al Clan? ¿Quién podría hacer algo así? - pregunto Bien, desconfiando de Mal.

- Yo sé quién. - respondió Impaciencia. - Seguro que ha sido Traición o el mismo Mal. Y su aliado es Caos… ¡Eso es! No quieren si no el mal para nosotros.

Estos tres negaron la acusación muy dolidos. Y pronto la sala empezó a ser un verdadero desorden.

Suerte permanecía sentado en su asiento. Estaba temblando. Temblando de nervios. Miró desesperado a Risa que se encontraba en la parte mas elevada de las gradas. Le hizo una señal como que iba a abandonar la sala. ¿Serían capaces de huir? ¿Abandonar los dos solos aquel lugar? Imposible. Tarde o temprano acabarían encontrándolos y sería peor. ¿Y si cambiaran de proyectante? No… el tiempo los mataría… ¿Qué podían hacer?

- ¡Yo tengo la solución! - anunció Tranquilidad. - ¿Por qué no cerramos las alineaciones que es lo que más mal puede causarnos y luego nos ocupamos de los traidores? ¿Eh? ¿Qué os parece? - agregó orgullosa de su ocurrencia.

- Me parece buena opción. - zanjó Sabiduría. - Que los líderes vengan conmigo. Partiremos inmediatamente. Cerraremos todas esas alineaciones para que los seres no puedan cambiar de proyectante.

- ¡Y luego les daremos a los traidores su merecido! - gritó Violencia, contentísima.

A Suerte esto le sentó como si le acabaran de echar un jarro de agua fría por la cabeza. No pudo reaccionar. Miró a Risa que debía de poner la misma cara que él… y se quedó ahí sentado… Sus planes se acababan de desmoronar.

- ¡Vamos Suerte! No te quedes ahí parado. Te necesitamos. Necesitamos buena suerte para esta tarea. - Le apremió Bien.

Pero este no se movió.

- Déjalo, Bien. Él no irá porque es uno de los traidores. - dijo de pronto Premonición. Y volvió a su eterno infinito.

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio. Todas las miradas recayeron sobre él. Y él, no supo como reaccionar. Así que se quedó sentado donde estaba. Mirando a todos los allí presentes con sus profundos ojos azules.

- ¿Es eso cierto? - preguntó Bien, asustada. Aunque ella sabía por experiencia que Premonición jamás se había equivocado.

Suerte no contestó.

Mentirá bajó acelerada las gradas y se le tiró al cuello. Una de las cosas más sorprendentes que podían hacer los habitantes de Althlaron, era la de adivinar los sentimientos del prójimo mediante el contacto físico.

- ¡NO! ¡No es cierto! ¡Premonición se ha vuelto a equivocar! - anunció Mentira alejándose de Suerte asustada.

Un gran revuelo se armó en la sala. Violencia no lo soportó más y se intentó abalanzar sobre Suerte, con la intención de retorcerle el cuello.

- ¡Muerte! ¡Muerte a los traidores! - gritaba triunfal.

Pero Suerte siempre había sido un ser muy afortunado y pudo esquivar a todos los que se volvieron contra él. El resto estaba demasiado asustado, o tal vez no habían logrado asumir lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¡Cogedlo! ¡Lo quiero para mí! - se escuchaba a Violencia.

- ¡NO! Es demasiado importante para el Clan. No lo podemos destruir. - le contestó Sabiduría.

- ¡Entonces torturémoslo! - insistió.

- ¡NO! ¡Mejor interroguémoslo y luego lo torturamos! - propuso Curiosidad. - Premonición dijo que había dos traidores. Él sabe quién es el otro.

- Sí. ¡Prendedlo! - insistió Violencia.

Suerte derribó a Agilidad que era una de los que más problemas le causaba, y tomó parte de su poder para salir huyendo. Salió de la enorme sala con algunos miembros del Clan pisándole los talones. Pero él siembre había sido afortunado y tenía la certeza de que saldría de esta.

Cerró varias puertas y echó a correr por los estrechos y blanquecinos pasillos. El sonido de sus pies sobre el suelo encerado no producía a penas ruido y hacía que sus seguidores se resbalaran continuamente… pero no Suerte.

De pronto una silueta violeta apareció frente suyo. Estuvo a punto de derribarla, hasta que vio su sonrisa y comprendió que no le causaría ningún mal.

- ¡Risa! - exclamó. Y no dudó un segundo en abrazarla.

- Podía pasar… Ya ha ocurrido.

- Si te descubren…

- Ya te han descubierto a ti. Ahora a mi eso me da igual. Premonición podrá decir mi nombre en cualquier momento. Pero… ¡Tienes que escapar! ¡Antes de que cierren las alineaciones!

- ¿Qué escape a otro proyectante? ¿Solo? Pero yo quiero estar contigo…

- Es la única solución por ahora. - explicó desesperada.

Escucharon pasos que se acercaban a ellos. A sí que no se lo volvieron a pensar y corrieron directos al jardín interior de la ciudad. También tan blanco como todo lo que allí había: los árboles, el césped, las hojas, las flores, el agua que emanaba de las fuentes parecía leche…

Suerte, tomado de la mano de Risa, fue conducido a uno de esos árboles. Era el mismo que habían atravesado para volver a Althlaron.

- Atraviésalo ahora. No tienes mucho tiempo y no tendrás otra oportunidad. Te llevará al lugar dónde desees estar. Ahí estarás seguro. - le explicó Risa.

- Entonces no me llevará a ningún sitio, por que yo quiero estar donde tú. - le suplicaba con la mirada.

- Iré a buscarte. Te lo prometo. - le aseguró besándolo en la frente. - ¡Ahora vete por favor!

Suerte dudó un segundo. Tampoco le veía otra solución por ahora. Si descubrían que Risa se había ido con él, sabrían que era la traidora… y al pertenecer al menor nivel… no, no quería ni imaginarlo.

- Suerte… - le dijo este besándola desesperado, con la sensación de que no se volverían a ver en mucho tiempo. Y mientras lo hacía… desapareció en el tronco del árbol.

Risa quedó sola frente a aquel árbol del jardín. Nadie sabía que ahí se encontraba una de las alineaciones que habían abierto, por lo tanto Suerte estaría seguro.

- ¡Qué bonito! - la sorprendió de pronto Mal, apareciendo de detrás del árbol. - Ya verás que contentos se pondrán todos cuando adivinen que tú los has traicionado. - rió.

Risa se quedó petrificada. Mal había escuchado su conversación. ¡Sabía lo de la alineación! El miedo la envolvió. El último deseo de Suerte se había desvanecido. Y ella sin él…

- Claro que… Yo también estoy un poco harto de cómo nos tratan. ¿Por qué no podemos hacer lo que queremos? ¿Por qué tienen que existir los siete niveles? ¿Por qué el color blanco es el color puro? ¿Por qué no lo puede ser el negro? Tal vez… nosotros dos… podríamos hacer un trato.

Un trato… Repitió la mente de Risa. Sí. Ella sería capaz de vender su alma al diablo con tal de asegurarse que Suerte no sufriría ningún daño.

- ¿Qué tipo de trato? - preguntó insegura.

- Uno que nos conviene a los dos…

Y mientras esta conversación tenía lugar, llegaron los que perseguían a Suerte con tanto afán. Y descubrieron a Risa hablando con Mal… Los dos eran considerados de un nivel muy bajo. A Mal todavía más, por lucir un color totalmente opuesto al Blanco. Así que no sospecharon nada.

- ¡Mal! ¿Qué haces tú en el jardín? Perseguimos a Suerte. ¿Lo dejaste escapar a propósito no es así? ¿Hacia dónde ha ido? Lo has hecho para hacerme rabiar. - Lo espetó Bien.

- Mi querida hermanita… - suspiró él. - Tú mejor que nadie me conoces. Y sabes que eso no es cierto. Me siento dolido por tú rencor hacia mí. - le dijo. - Risa y yo lo estábamos persiguiendo cuando… ¡Desapareció!

- ¿Desapareció? - Preguntó Incredulidad. - ¡No me lo creo! ¡Esas cosas no pasan!

Risa miró desesperada a Mal, el cual parecía muy seguro de sí mismo. ¿La delataría?

Verdad se acercó y rozó la mejilla de Mal.

- No. No miente. - anunció.

- ¡Claro que no miento!

- ¿Y cómo es que desapareció? - insistió Bien.

- Se fue… por el tronco de este árbol. Es una alineación a otro mundo. - Risa y los otros lo miraron asustado. - ¡Pero no os preocupéis! - y dicho esto lanzó una fulminante mirada al árbol y este estalló en miles de astillas blancas. - ¡Ya no hay alineación! Problema resuelto, ¿No es cierto Risa?

****

Fin del primer capítulo.

__

Sé que al principio es un poco lioso, pero luego lo iré aclarando.


	2. El azar

****

El Azar

__

" …Catástrofes celestes tiran al mundo escombros,

Alas rotas, laúdes, cuerdas de arpas,

Restos de ángeles… "

***

Julia Vanoyeke. Ese era su nuevo nombre. Por muy horrible que le pareciera todo. El azar había querido eso… eso… y eso era tan horrible a su parecer. ¿Qué sería de su destino? Una vez lo tuvo claro, pero ya era pasado.

Se volvió a sentar en aquel banco de madera. Le encantaba aquel rinconcito del jardín… Siempre, siempre que había estado triste había acudido a ese lugar para reconfortarse. Sin embargo ahora… Ese lugar todavía le producía más nostalgia.

Estaban en Otoño. Y las hojas del árbol de ramas caídas empezaban a amarillear. Pronto secarían del todo y caerían. Todo aquello le producía más agonía aún.

Pan, bajó del árbol y se le apretó fuerte al cuello como signo de afecto. Aquel misterioso chico le había alegrado la vida la última semana. Desde que había aparecido, había conseguido grandes proezas con el aletiómetro. Sus compañeras decían que eso solo había sido un golpe de suerte. Pero ella principalmente no creía en ella. No le gustaba la idea de que pudieran controlar su vida… No. Odiaba el destino. Ocurrió una vez, no más.

Pero aquel chico…

¿Qué hacía pensando en él? Vale que era raro, pero no le gustaba. ¿Y Will? ¿Se acordaría de ella? 

Era en ese mismo lugar dónde hacía cinco años había abierto una ventana, para luego cerrarla y no volverse a ver jamás.

Esa agonía acababa con ella. Debía marcharse de ahí.

Se levantó del banco de madera para abandonarlo definitivamente, cuando…

Ocurrió algo inesperado.

El gigantesco árbol de ramas caídas se iluminó con una tonalidad blanca que le hizo daño a la vista. Y de allí apareció como si nada Sean: Su amuleto de la suerte en cuanto a lectura de aletiómetro.

- ¡¿Sean?! - alcanzó a preguntar bastante asombrada y confundida. - ¿Acabas de salir de ese árbol?

El chico no tenía muy buena cara. Habría jurado que estaba más pálido de lo normal de no ser que era albino. Pero se le veía agobiado. Nervioso. Casi temblaba. Y al verla allí, su expresión todavía fue más preocupante.

- Esto… Hola. - sonrió. - Hola de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? - insistió impresionada. Y se dirigió hacia el árbol para tocar su corteza.

- Bueno, supongo que como tú fuiste la nueva Eva… podría explicártelo, aunque he de reconocer que es una historia larguísima. - dijo torpemente. - Y eres un ser inferior… no creo que la entendieras…

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Có… Cómo has sabido tú eso?

- ¿Saber el qué? - preguntó haciéndose el loco.

- ¡Lo de Eva! 

- ¿Qué Eva?

La chica se quedó callada unos instantes y luego replicó:

- ¡Me estás confundiendo a propósito Sean! ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo has atravesado el árbol? ¿Cómo sabías lo de Eva? ¿Qué haces aquí? Y sobre todo… ¿Hay en el árbol una ventana hacia otro mundo?

Ahora fue el llamado Sean Luck quien quedó con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Ventana? ¡En los árboles no hay ventanas!

La nueva Vanoyeke enmudeció al oír esto. Esta vez no le había tomado el pelo. Sencillamente le había parecido totalmente ilógico lo que acababa de decir, lo cual no era nada grave por que en cierta forma sí lo era. Así pues decidió abandonar ese lugar, antes de que se volviera más loca aún. Ese tipo de alucinaciones no eran buenas.

Marchó sin despedirse por el sendero de hojarasca, cuando calló en un detalle. Insignificante pero…

Pan estaba todavía en su cuello. ¿Dónde estaba el daimonion de Sean?

- Puedo preguntarte otra cosa más, Luck? - aventajó ella de pronto.

- Claro. - contestó el chico, ahora un poco más animado.

- ¿Y tu daimonion?

- ¿Mi qué? - preguntó extrañado. - ¿Qué es un dei… dai… monio?

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tú no eres de este mundo! Por eso no sabes que es un daimonion. Pero… Creí que los ángeles cerraron todas las ventanas. ¿Cómo has llegado?

A Sean se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar esto.

- ¡Ah! ¡Te refieres a la postguerra con la autoridad! Sí, los ángeles cerraron todas las alineaciones entre proyectantes.

- ¿Entonces? - pero volvió a enmudecer. ¿Qué es lo que hacía hablando sobre esos temas con un chico al que no conocía de nada? Y lo más extraño aún: él parecía llevar la conversación, como si estuvieran hablando de lo mucho que se habían divertido el otro día por la tarde. - ¿Y cómo sabes tú todo eso? Aunque seas de otro mundo… que es lo que parece. ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás hablando conmigo?

- Bueno. - reflexionó. - Al parecer lo que tú llamas mundo, yo lo llamo proyectante. Vengo de la ciudad de Althlaron y estoy huyendo porque según el Clan, los he traicionado. Y mira tú por dónde que la alineación a todos los proyectantes… me ha llevado a este sitio. Y justo tenías que estar aquí. Y justo tenías que ponerte a hablar conmigo de estos temas que no incumben a los seres inferiores.

Lengua de plata no había entendido ni la mitad. ¿La acababa de llamar inferior? De todas formas le siguió la conversación muy interesada.

- Entonces eso es mucha casualidad ¿no?

- Yo no lo llamaría así. No creo que la buena parte de Casualidad me quiera apoyar en estos momentos.

La hermosa joven de cabellos dorados seguía sin comprender.

- Entonces vienes de Althlaron… que es otro mundo distinto al mío.

- Podría decirse que sí.

- Y has llegado atravesando el árbol… y no hay una ventana en el árbol…

- No. Pero hay una alineación.

- ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso de alineación?

- Las alineaciones no son otra cosa si no un objeto, planta, paisaje… que se encuentra idéntico en otro proyectante. Ya sabes, tiene que estar exactamente en la misma posición, debe de tener las mismas marcas… ¡Para que estén perfectamente alineados! Cuando esto ocurre se puede abrir la alineación a ese otro proyectante en la que se encuentre. Por ejemplo: Este árbol se encuentra idéntico en todos y cada uno de los proyectantes, y un ser como yo, puede viajar a través de él con sólo abrir la alineación.

- ¡Creo que lo entiendo!- exclamó la chica. - Este banco de madera también se encontraba en el mundo de Will… ¡Entonces tú podrías abrir una… alineación y viajar a su mundo!

- ¡Exacto! - le contestó.

- ¿Puedes abrirla para que yo pase? - preguntó sin querer, como la que no quiere la cosa.

- Podría. Pero tú no puedes atravesar la materia. No puedes atravesar el banco. Y además esta prohibido cambiar de proyectante. 

- Pues tú lo has hecho. - le reprochó esta.

- Lo sé… por eso ahora me persiguen… - admitió arrepentido.

Fue entonces cuando ella comprendió por qué su expresión era esa al principio. Pero ahora… parecía más triste. No lo conocía, pero sentía como si se hubieran encontrado ya varias veces. Le daba la impresión de que la había ayudado en innumerables ocasiones… Ahora ella debía devolverle el favor. ¿Pero cómo?

- ¿Quién te persigue? ¿Puedo ayudarte? - dijo esta acercándose a él. Pan le susurró al oído: "No sabes si es de fiar. No te metas en más problemas Lyra, por favor." Pero ella le contestó: "Sé que hago lo correcto".

- Me persigue mi Clan. Toda la ciudad entera de Althlaron… Risa y yo… - enmudeció. - ¡Risa! - exclamó angustiado. - ¡He dejado a Risa allá! Se podría venir aquí… ¡He de ir a por ella!

Y dicho esto dio media vuelta y se dirigió velozmente hacia el árbol de ramas caídas.

- ¿Risa? ¿Quién es Risa? ¡Espera Sean! ¡Quiero saber más cosas! - lo siguió.

Pero este no pudo llegar muy lejos. Justo cuando iba a atravesar la corteza del árbol… Se chocó fuertemente contra él y cayó al suelo de espaldas, manchándose sus ropas blanquecinas con barro y hojas secas.

Lyra se hubiera reído, pero este no fue el caso. En lugar de eso corrió preocupada hacia él y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? - le preguntó al chico, que todavía se frotaba la frente desconcertado.

- ¡Han cerrado la alineación! - gritó desesperado. - ¡Saben que he entrado por aquí! Y Risa era la única que lo sabía… ¡La han descubierto! - de pronto el chico comenzó a llorar. - No quiero ni pensar lo que le pueden hacer…

- Va… tranquilo… - le consoló Lyra, abrazándolo fuerte. - Seguro que se puede solucionar.

- No… no se puede… Tendría que volver allí y la han cerrado…

- ¿Y cómo han podido hacer eso?

- Cambiando el árbol de posición, arrancándolo, o vete a saber que barbaridad.

Lyra se quedó pensativa un instante. Seguía abrazando a aquel chico, y eso a Pan no le hacía ninguna gracia. Debía de ser horrible lo que le había pasado… 

- Escucha, ¿Y si buscarás otra alineación de esas para volver a tu ciudad? ¿O no era eso lo que querías? - propuso ella.

El chico dejó de llorar. Se frotó los ojos con la manga y pestañeó rápidamente. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

- ¡Sí! - exclamó sorprendido. - Tan solo tengo que… buscar otra alineación a Althlaron, buscar a Risa, rescatarla y… ¡Y luego ya se verá! - se convenció. Se incorporó y volvió a echar a correr como si nada hubiera pasado. Tan solo cuando estuvo ya a varia distancia de la chica, se giró y le gritó: - ¡Muchas gracias Julia Vanoyeke!

- ¡YO NO ME LLAMO ASÍ! - le replicó esta desde la lejanía. Pero luego pensándoselo mejor, echó a correr tras suyo. - ¡Espera Sean! ¡Espérame! ¿A dónde vas? Quiero saber más cosas…

El llamado Sean era demasiado ágil y veloz para ella. Y eso en buena parte se debía a las faldas largas y estrechas que le llegaban hasta el suelo. Se las arremangó y descalzó sus botas de tacón para que la persecución le resultara más fácil, dejándolas tiradas en mitad de la calle (luego ya iría a por ellas). Durante estos últimos años se había convertido en toda una señorita, sin embargo, había momentos en que era conveniente olvidar todo lo aprendido. Aquel era uno de ellos.

- ¡No me sigas! - le decía este, sin ni si quiera girar la cabeza. - No podrás ir dónde yo. Ahórrate la carrera.

Pero ella no le hizo ningún caso. Y recorrieron así callejuelas estrechas, anchas avenidas, sin importarles el qué dirán de la gente que se quedaba mirándolos. Y así, llegaron a un hermoso parque, y siguieron un buen rato: entre los árboles, atravesando el césped, saltando los bancos ocupados por empalagosos enamorados que parecía que se devoraban entre sí… hasta que Sean se detuvo de golpe.

Lyra y Pan también se detuvieron al comprobar que el chico había dejado de correr. Estaban exhaustos tras aquella persecución. Jadeando y sudorosos, anduvieron casi sin fuerzas hacia el lugar donde Sean Luck se encontraba.

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando alcanzaron a ver su rostro, que pudieron observar con claridad cómo el chico se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. No parecía cansado en absoluto. Ni una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente. Aquel chico de ojos azules no podía ser humano… Llevaban tanto tiempo corriendo que el manto de la noche ya comenzaba a cubrir el cielo.

- ¡Estás loco! - dijo Lyra finalmente. - Parece… que el corazón… me vaya a explotar. - jadeó.

- Te dije que no me siguieras. - fue su única contestación.

Lyra miró pensativa al muchacho. Se había detenido justo delante de un lago y tenía la vista totalmente clavada en el agua. En las suaves olas que formaba la luna sobre su oscura superficie.

- ¿Por qué te has detenido aquí? - preguntó esta.

- No encuentro nada. - le contestó. Lyra no comprendió. - Me refiero a que en mi ciudad, no existen este tipo de cosas. Es una fortaleza. No hay parques, ni edificios, ni árboles… solo pasillos y cámaras. Es una ciudad cerrada. Se ha conservado algún jardín interior… pero aún así, es muy difícil encontrar una alineación a Althlaron.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Este lago… también está en Althlaron. - Sonrió. - Acostumbran a dejar las zonas de agua.

- Pues si está, puedes alinearlo, ¿no?

- No lo sé. - admitió muy serio. - El agua es muy variable. Esta en continuo movimiento… no creo que consiga alinearlo.

Aún todo eso, se agachó en la orilla y tocó la superficie con sumo cuidado. Al instante, todo el lago se tornó de color blanco perlado muy brillante. Esto solo duró unos segundos, pero bastó para llamar la atención de las parejas que estaban acomodadas allí, y que al instante se levantaron para cotillear.

- ¡Ha funcionado! - exclamó Sean contentísimo. - Voy a volver a buscar a Risa. 

Y dicho esto, tomó un gran impulso y se lanzó al agua.

Lyra escuchó como varias personas le gritaban o juraban sorprendidas. También creyó que había atravesado la alineación y regresado a su ciudad, mas a los pocos segundos, la cabeza de Sean asomó bien entrado el lago y gritó:

- ¡El agua! ¡Me quemo! ¡Está congelada! - tosió. Braceaba torpemente intentando mantenerse a flote. ¡No sabía nadar!

A Lyra le dio un vuelco el corazón, y notó como Pan se mostraba nervioso moviéndose de un lado a otro y dándo vueltas sin parar.

- ¡¿Pero qué es lo que ha hecho ese tío?! - gritó emocionado un chaval, que se había acercado a dónde Lyra. - ¡Se quiere suicidar! ¡Este lago provoca la muerte! ¡Por congelación!

- ¿Qué? - exclamó ella perpleja. De haberlo sabido lo habría detenido.

- Si lo que oyes… Mira el cartel. - le señaló. - Yo no me baño ahí…

Lyra miró hacia el punto dónde le señalaba el joven: PROHIBIDO BAÑARSE. PELIGRO DE MUERTE.

- ¡¡SEAN!! - gritó desesperada. Y sin saber muy bien lo que hacía se lanzó al agua en su busca, con Pan agarrado a su cuello.

Su primer contacto con la superficie del agua, solo puede ser comparable a lo que se siente cuando se te clavan millones de cuchillos afilados a la vez. Intentó nadar… aunque aquel frío dolor le oprimía el pecho y le impedía pensar con claridad. Avanzó a tientas en aquella agobiante oscuridad hasta que… una figura blanca apareció como flotando delante de ella. Parecía un ángel. Se aferró a aquellas ropas blancas y gaseosas que volaban a un compás imperceptible, e intentó mover el cuerpo inerte de Luck.

Fue totalmente inútil. Perdía la consciencia. Había una gran luz blanca rodeándolos. ¿Iban a morir? Lo último que gritó su mente en silencio fue un nombre… Will…

***

La noche era clara en aquel lugar. Silenciosa… apartada del bullicio del tráfico y la ciudad. La luna se veía toda radiante en el cielo azul estrellado, y reflejaba su silueta en el lago. Y allí en el parque, sentados bajo el abrigo de los árboles, John y Mary contemplaban las estrellas.

- Es ya un poco tarde. - sonrió esta a su marido. - Deberíamos volver a casa o no cenaremos.

- Sí… Aunque no me apetece nada. - bostezó John, intentando despertar de su aletargo. De pronto su vista recayó sin querer en un punto del lago. Algo le llamó la atención.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, cariño? - preguntó Mary al ver el semblante apagado de John.

- Fíjate ahí, en el lago… ¿No hay alguien?

Mary agudizó la vista y al ver lo que ocurría se acercó al lugar precipitadamente.

- ¡Dios mío! - exclamó, al verlos. - ¿Qué les ha ocurrido?

Un chico de unos dieciséis años totalmente empapado y vestido de blanco, transportaba el cuerpo inmóvil de una chica de su misma edad. 

Él parecía encontrarse en perfecto estado, sin embargo, la joven que cargaba mostraba los labios morados… Y algo que le llamó la atención: Iba descalza.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- insistió, cuando el chico llegó a la orilla.

Pero él no contestó. Miró asombrado a su alrededor. Luego miró a la chica y acto seguido la superficie del lago. Parecía pensativo…

- ¿Se encuentran bien? - le preguntó John.

- ¿Dónde estamos? ¡Esto no es Althlaron! - le gritó el chico, sin previo aviso.

Mary y John se miraron confundidos.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a la chica? ¿Qué le ha pasado? - dijo Mary, intentando pensar sólo en lo que importaba.

- Se tiró al agua para seguirme. - confesó el chico. Y dicho esto la dejó con delicadeza en el suelo. Cuando vio que el hombre se inclinaba hacia ella, la protegió con su cuerpo, desafiando a John con la mirada.

- Tranquilo. Soy médico.

Pero el chico no se movió.

- No le va a hacer nada. - le explicó Mary. - Solo quiere ayudar.

Aunque poco convencido, el chico albino, se hizo a un lado para que el doctor pudiera hacer su trabajo.

- ¿Qué es este animal que tiene agarrado al cuello? - preguntó sorprendido.

- No… no lo sé. - respondió Luck. - Siempre que la he visto iba con ella. - explicó. Y cuando vio que John iba a cogerlo y apartarlo…

- ¡NOOOOOOO! - gritó el chico. - ¡NO puede hacer eso! ¡Está prohibido! - y fue él el que tomó al peludo animalillo entre los brazos.

A cada segundo que pasaba, John y Mary encontraban más extraña la actitud del chico.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - le preguntó Mary, mientras John intentaba reanimar a la chica.

- Suerte.

Mary abrió los ojos escéptica. 

- Pero ella me ha llamado siempre Sean. Sean Luck.

- Vaya. Pues lo que os ha ocurrido hace honor a tu nombre… Habéis tenido mucha suerte de encontrarnos aquí. John es un médico muy bueno. Ya verás como no le ocurre nada a tu amiga.

Pero este no dijo nada. Seguía mirando a la muchacha. Acariciando al animal que tenía entre sus brazos, que parecía tan ausente como ella. De pronto, su húmedo hocico husmeó la brisa nocturna y acarició suavemente los dedos de Sean. Este sonrió.

- ¡Esta volviendo en sí! - anunció John.

Mary y Sean se acercaron más.

- ¡WILL! - gritó de pronto ella abriendo los ojos. Pero ese desgarrador grito se desvaneció y volvió a entornar los párpados.

- ¡Chiquilla despierta! - la reanimaban.

- Julia… No me dijiste como te llamabas realmente. - dijo Sean agachándose a su lado y tomándola de la mano. Esta volvió a abrir los ojos.

- ¿Eres un ángel? - le preguntó.

- No. - sonrió. - Soy mucho más que eso. 

- Hace frío… - tiritó.

- Te caíste al lago, cielo. - la tranquilizó Mary. - ¿Por qué no te pones en pié y os llevamos a vuestra casa?

La chica obedeció. Y con ayuda de aquellas personas tan amables consiguió algo de estabilidad.

- Todavía no comprendo qué es lo que hacías descalza… - murmuraba John.

- Bueno chicos, yo soy Mary y este es mi marido John Harawd.

- Mucho gusto. - dijo esta tendiéndoles la mano. Sean en cambio permanecía distante.

- ¿Cómo te llamas preciosa? - le preguntó Mary.

La joven miró nerviosa los sonrientes ojos de la mujer… luego observó a su marido… y por último en Sean, el cual estaba apartado y todavía con Pan en sus brazos. Tragó saliva y se apartó un mechón de pelo que le caía a los ojos detrás de la oreja. Luego, con una voz que parecía a punto de llorar balbuceó:

- No me acuerdo. No recuerdo nada… - y miró el sitio dónde se encontraba y las caras de aquellas personas. Había algún rasgo conocido en ellas pero… no, no sabía reconocerlas. - No sé dónde me encuentro ni quienes son ustedes.

Los tres observaron a la chica con asombro. ¡Había perdido la memoria!

La marta que sostenía Sean en brazos se le escabulló y escaló de nuevo a los hombros de su querida Lyra.

- ¿De veras no recuerdas nada? - insistió Mary preocupada.

Lyra miró a los ojos a aquella mujer y luego negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- ¡Válgame Dios! ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? - exclamó.

- Bueno, supongo que el chico sí sabrá dónde vive y cual es su nombre… - murmuró John, inseguro y mirando de reojo a Sean. 

- Ella me dijo después que no se llamaba Julia Vanoyeke, pero por la mañana me dijo que se llamaba así, aunque yo la había llamado de siempre Eva por lo de la profecía de Premonición.

La pareja volvió a mirar al chico con una expresión que reflejaba extrañeza e incluso miedo. ¿De qué les estaría hablando?

- Bueno… - admitió Mary a duras penas. Las palabras de ese chico eran duras de digerir. - ¿Y sabes dónde vive? O quizá… ¿Dónde vives tú?

- Sí. Pero vivimos muy lejos y cerca al mismo tiempo. Los dos somos de otro proyectante, que a su vez es distinto entre sí del nuestro propio, y del vuestro, claro está.

- No. No está claro. - le corrigió John. - pero que nada claro.

- Bueno pero… ¡No podemos dejarlos aquí tirados! Habrá que llevarlos a algún sitio. - propuso Mary.

- Tienes razón… - corroboró John, mirando una vez más los pies descalzos de la chica.

****

Fin del segundo capítulo

Espero que os haya gustado. Muy pronto pondré el tercero.


	3. El destino

****

El Destino

__

" It's a new world - it's a new start   
It's alive with the beating of young hearts   
It's a new day - it's a new plan   
I've been waiting for you   
Here I am "

***

- Mi señora, no encontramos rastro de él en ningún proyectante - explicó Información. - Al parecer está siendo sensato y no se acerca a los seres inferiores.

- Sí. Suerte siempre ha sido muy selecto. Pero dile al Clan que no se preocupen. Al encontrarse en un proyectante no podrá esconderse durante mucho tiempo, muy pronto habrá demasiada buena racha en algún lugar… Y a nuestro querido compañero se le acabará su tiempo. - susurró Sabiduría.

Tanto Información, como ella, quedaron mirando el gigantesco aparato que tenían frente a ellos en la sala de preguntas, que había sido inventado por estos seres hace millones de años. Muy pocas veces habían tenido que recurrir a aquella especie de brújula cargada de dibujos en sus bordes, cuyo significado era la clave de la pregunta. Solo había un problema en aquel momento: para hacer funcionar el aletiómetro se necesitaban a todos los integrantes del Clan… o al menos a la parte más sesuda: Los líderes.

- ¡Mi señora! ¡Mi señora! - entró alarmada Inocencia.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Ha vuelto a hablar Premonición? ¿Ya se sabe quién es el otro traidor? - preguntó Sabiduría, interesada.

- ¡No mi señora! ¡Ha ocurrido algo muy grave!

- Di. ¿De que se trata?

- Alguien la ha raptado. ¡Alguien se ha llevado a Premonición!

- ¿Qué? - preguntaron Información y esta a coro, totalmente acongojados.

***

- _"… El tiempo de esta mañana de septiembre será soleado. Despejado o con alguna que otra nube en el cielo. Las temperaturas pueden llegar a alcanzar los 17 grados… "_

¡BLAM!

Suerte volvió a darle otro manotazo a la radio. Esta vez ya no se escuchó ningún sonido. Asustado, levantó el negro aparatejo y lo agitó como lo haría con cualquier persona para que volviera en sí. Al no escuchar nada, se levantó de la mesa donde iban a desayunar y corrió agitado al lugar en el que Mary preparaba ahora los huevos revueltos.

- ¡MARY, MARY! - gritó.

- ¿Qué te ocurre ahora Sean? - preguntó ya por enésima vez. Después de todo el jaleo que había montado aquella noche con el ruido que producía la cisterna del váter, cualquier cosa le parecería natural.

- ¡La mujer que estaba atrapada en la caja negra! ¡Creo que la he matado al quererla rescatar! - lloriqueó. - ¡Jamás había matado a ningún ser, por inferior que fuera! Me siento miserable… - sollozó.

Mary se reflejó en los azules ojos del chico y lo miró compasiva. Luego dirigió la mirada a la joven chica rubia que miraba nostálgica por la ventana. El animalillo no se separaba de ella ni un solo instante.

- Creo que lo que quiere decir, es que acaba de romper su radio. - le dijo ella, sin apartar los ojos del cristal.

Suerte le dio otro tirón a Mary del delantal cual niño pequeño suplicando a su madre.

- No. No es eso. He matado a la mujer que estaba atrapada en la caja negra. - lloriqueó. - Yo… Solo le di unos golpes para abrirla y sacarla de dentro… pero… pero ahora ya no habla! Me temo que al intentarla rescatar, he acabado con su vida.

Mary suspiró profundamente en un intento de conservar la cordura, y luego se dirigió hacia su pobre radio nueva, ahora completamente inútil. La tomó con delicadeza con sus ágiles manos, le echó un rápido vistazo y luego con otro suspiro más largo que el anterior se dirigió a Suerte:

- Sean, cariño. - le dijo con dulzura. - No había ninguna mujer aquí adentro. ¿En ese lugar en el que vives no hay radio? Esto es un aparato para poder escuchar noticias, ¿sabes? Para recibir información. Además, no hay persona lo suficientemente pequeña como para caber aquí adentro. - le intentó explicar.

- ¡Pero yo la he oído! - insistió.

- La chica que hablaba no estaba en la caja, que dices tú. Ahora mismo debe de estar hablando en el estudio de la radio.

- ¿Estudio?

- ¡Eso es! - le explicaba. - La mujer habla desde un estudio, desde allí se transmiten sus palabras por medio de ondas… - decía esto como si hablara con un niño de 3 años, hacía gestos extraños y ponía la voz cariñosa y suave, a la vez que gesticulaba y realizaba extraños movimientos con los brazos y la cabeza. Lyra se rió por lo bajo al verla actuar así. -… y entonces llegan a casa y ¡MAGIA! Podemos escuchar su voz con la cajita negra.

La pupila de Suerte se contrajo súbitamente. Algo le golpeó la mente como un rayo al escuchar las palabras de Mary. Y pensó, que tal vez estos seres no fueran tan inferiores… o que tal vez los proyectantes no los distanciaban tanto los unos de los otros.

- ¡LO ENTIENDO! - exclamó. - En Althlaron hacemos lo mismo. - Y recordó su monótono trabajo de cada día… cuando se encerraba en su cámara repartiendo suerte a todos lo seres que engloba el mundo. Fueron miles de años repitiendo lo mismo hasta que escapó con Risa hacia su aventura del destierro… o tal vez algo peor. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para que Mary no se diera cuenta.

- Entonces ya queda todo claro. - zanjó ella, dejando la radio estropeada de nuevo en su lugar. - Solo que vamos a tener que comprar una nueva. ¡Qué mala suerte!

Fue entonces cuando Sean, de forma completamente involuntaria, rozó el aparato. Y aunque Mary consideró que el que la radio hubiera vuelto a funcionar tan de súbito, era debido a que no estuviera tan estropeada, Suerte adivinó que no fue así… al igual que lo podría adivinar el Clan en cualquier momento.

.:.:.:.

Aquel desayuno era lo más fantástico que había probado en toda su larga vida. Todo lo que había en aquella ciudad lo sorprendía. Pero aaaah!! La comida!! Como era un ser superior e inmortal, no necesitaba cubrir ese tipo de necesidad. Es decir, Suerte jamás se había llevado nada a la boca. Y aquel sabor! Ese sentido placentero que comenzaba en su boca, se extendía y lo alteraba… ¡Indescriptible! 

Ignorando que pudiera existir algo mejor que aquello, se abalanzó sobre la caja de cereales.

- Sean, cariño. Te va a sentar mal. - lo previno Mary. Pero este no le hizo ningún caso.

Su marido que ya había llegado a la mesa, lo miró con ese aire de desconfianza tan característico suyo.

- Si no fuera porque sé que es imposible, diría que vienes de otro mundo. - le dijo. Pero más que un comentario dirigido al chico, fue un comentario propio que pretendía ser ignorado. Sin embargo Mary sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el estómago al escucharlo, y una nostalgia proveniente de otros tiempos le ensombreció el corazón. Fue entonces cuando empezó a sopesar la teoría de su marido. ¿Y si aquellos chicos no eran de su mundo?

Mary volvió a suspirar dejando esas descabelladas ideas a un lado.

- Bueno, chicos. - dijo. - Será mejor que nos vallamos preparando. Os voy a llevar al instituto. No os podéis quedar aquí todo el día solos. John y yo trabajamos.

Lyra, que no hablaba desde hacía un buen rato, dejó caer la cuchara de golpe en el tazón de leche. Se puso en pie y desaprobó esa idea:

- ¿Y que ocurre con nuestro hogar? ¿Cuándo van a llevarnos a nuestra casa?

- Cariño, no sabemos nada acerca de vosotros. Por eso investigaremos hoy en el trabajo… - le contestó. - Y mientras tanto, os quedaréis en el instituto. ¿No sabéis que si os encuentran por ahí sin hacer nada, igual os pueden llevar? Los chicos de vuestra edad tienen que estudiar.

A regañadientes, Sean y Julia montaron en el extraño coche. Los dos se sorprendieron de un modo exagerado al ver las gigantescas carreteras repletas de los mismos, que conducían a velocidades vertiginosas. Otra de las cosas que le había molestado notablemente a Julia fue la su separación con el animalillo. Pero al final, la convencieron para que lo dejara en casa de Mary.

Cuando llegaron al instituto todo fue un gran alboroto. Grandes muchedumbres y revuelos de niños se dirigían exaltados hacia el edificio. Suerte al ver el problema que supondría tener que enfrentarse al hecho de no poder rozar a ninguno, se negó a bajar del coche. Pero como no, cuando la jauría se disipó no le quedó otro remedio.

Los dos fueron conducidos en primer lugar ante la presencia del director del centro. Resultó ser un hombre de edad avanzada bastante amable. Y colocó a los dos niños en la misma clase. Una vez rellenado el papeleo, aunque la mitad se quedó en blanco por razones obvias, fueron acompañados a su aula. Y tanto John, como Mary los abandonaron.

Se sentían incómodos por aquellos pasillos. Seguían a una mujer, que no era más que una profesora de secundaria. Avanzaba ligera. Casi volando. Sus tacones resonaban en el suelo con un ritmo estrepitoso, interrumpiendo el sepulcral silencio del interminable laberinto.

A Suerte le recordó a los largos y retorcidos pasillos de su ciudad. Sin embargo el color… Allí todo tenía una tonalidad diferente. Incluso se había vestido con una ropa distinta: Se traba de unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa blanca… Se había empeñado en vestir con la ropa más clara posible, y eso al parecer, no era muy común en el proyectante en el que se encontraba.

Finalmente llegaron al fondo de un pasillo, y la mujer de los ruidosos zapatos tocó a la puerta con firmeza. Se escuchó un "Adelante" general del interior y entraron. Suerte y Lyra, siguieron a la profesora a una distancia prudencial y con una timidez bastante llamativa.

Su acompañante le dijo unas cuantas palabras al profesor que estaba impartiendo clase, y tras la breve explicación abandonó la sala con su peculiar taconeo, dejando a estos dos de pié. Justo delante de todo el alumnado.

Lyra notó como todos los ojos recaían en ellos. Ya sabía que no recordaba mucho más allá de lo ocurrido hace 12 horas, pero se sintió tan humillada que le pareció que no lo había pasado tan mal en toda su vida. La vergüenza se había fijado en ella. Y tan perdida, y tan vigilada al mismo tiempo, hizo que su corazón y su respiración se acelerasen. El no reconocer ninguna de las caras que tenía enfrente la agobiaba todavía más. El silencio la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Volvió a repasar las caras, las miradas, los susurros y comentarios que se escuchaban de lejos como el rumor del agua de lluvia. Observándolos a todos, sintió tanto miedo que estuvo a punto de salir corriendo… Pero…

Entre todos ellos: unos ojos. Unos ojos tan claros que el color era prácticamente indefinible. Sus perfiladas cejas negras le daban un aire serio a su mirada. De pronto se sintió más aliviada. No sabía exactamente el por qué, pero aquel chico desconocido le había trasmitido confianza en si misma. O tal vez… ¿Lo conocía de antes?

~*~*~*~*~

El lugar donde se encontraban era totalmente desconocido para ella. Acostumbrada a la luz blanca y a un clima agradable, la noche en el desierto se convirtió en un verdadero infierno. La temperatura había descendido y una tormenta de arena se avecindaba sobre ellos.

Sofocada por el temporal y casi sin respiración, se dio la vuelta. Y entre el viento cargado de suave arena que destruía y creaba dunas, distinguió la figura negra que todavía la seguía.

Ella le hizo una señal y se dirigieron hacia las rocas para refugiarse del tiempo. Caminaron inconscientemente con el viento azotándoles y silbándoles en los oídos, hasta que llegaron a una cueva.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente adentrados, para que la tormenta se escuchara como apenas un susurro, ella se despojó de la capa que le había resguardado de la tormenta y encendió una fogata para iluminar aquella estancia tan repugnante.

La figura negra que la había estado siguiendo durante todo el camino, también se reunió con ella junto al fuego. Dejó el pesado bulto que había transportado hasta ahora. Lo depositó con asombrosa delicadeza en una esquina de la cueva, e imitando a la chica, se quitó el manto negro y lo sacudió para quitarle la arena.

- Bien, ya estamos aquí. - le dijo Risa a Mal, sin acercarse mucho. Ella sabía que él era su única salida, sin embargo su mala reputación no le ofrecía nada de confianza. - No debiste haber hecho aquello.

- ¿Hacer qué? - preguntó, haciéndose el tonto.

- Lo sabes. Destruiste el árbol y la alineación se perdió. Ahora Suerte está atrapado. - le reprochó.

- Aaaah… Así que se trata de eso. - dijo sentándose y poniéndose cómodo junto a la hoguera. Risa no se inmutó y siguió observándolo de pié y a una distancia prudencial. - Si lo hice fue por el bien de todos. Lo hubieran pillado, y a ti también. Pero es inteligente, ya encontrará el modo de volver.

- Eso ahora no importa. Premonición está con ellos. Tarde o temprano volverá a hablar y nos delatará. - dijo apartando la vista. La mirada intensa de Mal, la ponía nerviosa. - Deberíamos haber ido a tu nivel dentro de la ciudad. Nos hemos arriesgado cambiando de proyectante y pueden encontrarnos…

- No lo harán. - contestó muy convencido. - Necesitan a Suerte para hacer funcionar el aletiómetro.

- Y que me dices de… ¿Premonición? OOOHHH!! Te habías olvidado de ella… - comentó sarcástica.

Mal sonrió. Y lo hizo de tal forma que a Risa se le puso la carne de gallina.

- Fue en ella en la primera que pensé. Y no creo que sea un problema. - añadió.

A Risa se le empezó a ir la cabeza al escucharle decir esto. Ella mejor que nadie conocía el significado de cada sonrisa, de cada carcajada… Aquello no era nada bueno. Se le pasaban por la mente ideas horribles… ¿Y si Mal había sido capaz de cometer un asesinato?

- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? - consiguió preguntar temblorosa.

- No les dirá nada a ellos, si es lo que quieres saber. - contestó.

- NO, yo he preguntado qué es lo que has hecho. - dijo clavando su mirada en la de Mal por primera vez. Ninguno de los dos apartó la vista.

- ¿Te doy miedo porque soy malo? - preguntó este de pronto.

Risa lo miro atónita sin saber que contestar.

- No te preocupes. - comentó cabizbajo. - Nadie se fía de mí. Estoy acostumbrado.

La chica lo observaba. Quería desmentir todo eso, pero sabía que era inútil. Mal estaba en lo cierto. ¿Quién sería capaz de confiar en el mal más puro? Y a cada cosa que pensaba, el chico se lo adivinaba y lo repetía casi con las mismas palabras que le iban y venían al cerebro.

- Supongo… que por muy difícil o extraño que me resulte, voy a tener que confiar en ti. - finalizó ella. Mal la miró atónito. - Aunque hayas matado a alguien o… vete a sabe qué cosas, me da igual. He oído decir a muchos seres inferiores _"vendería mi alma al diablo por…" _Si es cierto que todo tiene un precio, fiarme de ti será lo que me devuelva a Suerte.

Mal soltó entonces una sonora carcajada. Y para sorpresa de Risa, no fue fría o perversa. Sino muy cálida y agradable.

- Ya sé que se te hace muy difícil pero… Que sea malo no quiere decir que haya matado a nadie. - sonrió. - Solo nací malo por naturaleza. O tal vez ni sea malo… pero el caso es que se supone que lo soy. ¡MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TEMED MORTALES, HA LLEGADO EL AMO DE LAS SOMBRAS!!! - Exclamó con ironía.

Tanto Risa como él estallaron en carcajadas. Y la musical risa de ella, se percibió perfectamente en el mapa central que se encontraba en Althlaron.

- Entonces, ¿Qué ha pasado con Premonición? - quiso saber, cuando se hubo calmado un poco y se secaba las lágrimas que le habían saltado.

- Eso es lo más divertido de todo. - aseguró Mal.

Y dicho esto, se incorporó y se dirigió a la esquina de la cueva donde había dejado el bulto. Se agachó, y cuidadosamente lo descubrió de las mantas que lo protegían. Y allí apareció ella…

Risa tuvo que reprimirse un grito de terror, cuando vio su blanco rostro inexpresivo perdido en el infinito. Sus largos tirabuzones plateados caían como agua de lluvia sobre la superficie del suelo de la cueva. Allí tendida parecía un fantasma. De veras parecía que estuviera muerta… Sin embargo solo estaba tan ausente como la mayoría de los días de su desolada vida…

- TATATACHIAAAAAN!!! - canturreó mal, como quien descubre la más bella y sorprendente obra de arte. No esperaba aplausos, pero sí un poco más de alegría por parte de Risa. La cual estaba petrificada. - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - le preguntó al ver su gesto.

- ¿La has… secuestrado?

- ¡SÍÍÍÍ! - Exclamó entusiasmado. - Así no podrá delatarte, ni chivarles nada. Lo malo que la vamos a tener que cargar como si fuera un muerto, porque ella, la verdad, no es que ponga mucho interés de su parte. - añadió volviendo a mirar a la casi inerte Premonición.

- Pero… ¡ESTO ES TERRIBLE! - gritó angustiada. - Hemos raptado a un miembro del Clan… ¡A Premonición! ¡Nosotros! ¡De nivel inferior!

- ¡Bah! ¡Nivel inferior!- se mofó este. - Ya escuchaste lo que dijo ella: Habrá cambios… Y nosotros vamos a provocarlos.

- ¡Y ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer con ella?! - exclamó al borde de la desesperación.

- Muy fácil. - explicó Mal, totalmente calmado. - El Clan la utilizó contra vosotros. Se aprovecha de sus palabras… pero, ella solo habla en contadas ocasiones, ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé. - contestó Risa. Y se preguntó dónde acabaría todo esto. ¿Qué estaría tramando la retorcida mente de Mal?

- Yo te lo diré. Solo habla esas veces y solo parece tener vida entonces, porque el resto del tiempo está perdida en sus pensamientos. Está perdida.

- Mal, eso es una metáfora. - lo corrigió.

- ¡Me da igual! He oído hablar de un proyectante: El de los olvidados. Allí va todo lo que se olvida. ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de eso que dicen los inferiores? "He soñado algo pero ya no recuerdo qué". ¡Pues todo eso que no se recuerda, va al proyectante de los olvidados! 

- Entonces en ese proyectante solo habrá sueños. - resolvió Risa.

- NOOOOOO… También van las personas que han sido completamente olvidadas. En un tiempo también se le llamó el proyectante de los recuerdos perdidos, y es ahí, sin lugar a duda, dónde debe de estar la mente de Premonición. Si la llevamos a ese lugar, seguro que su mente vuelve a su cuerpo. Y volverá a hablar con naturalidad.

- ¿De veras crees eso? ¿Y para qué debería volver a hablar? ¡Siempre mete la pata!

- Si está hablando constantemente y solo para nosotros… Podríamos cambiar el futuro a nuestro favor. - concluyó Mal.

- Si el pasado no se puede cambiar… Dudo mucho que el futuro se pueda. - aseguró Risa.

- De todas formas es el único plan que tenemos. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Risa se lo quedó mirando durante un segundo, y sin pensárselo dos veces sonrió:

- ¡Claro que sí!

__


End file.
